petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Petscop 14
Petscop 14 was posted on July 17, 2018 with a video length of 27:04. On June 27, 2018, the Proprietors hinted the contents of this video would be a compilation of Paul's "Attempts". A transcript for this episode can be accessed at /Transcript. Synopsis The Door Puzzle (00:00-01:53) The video begins with a demo recording of a player entering a new room in the Frozen House. Soft music is playing. There are two beds, blue on the left and green on the right, with tables on either side. The left bedside table has what looks like many picture frames in a circle. The right bedside table has a small scale windmill, which the player interacts with. This windmill vanished off the face of the earth. Here's a similar puzzle. For you, Marvin: There are two pictures of a door. In the first picture, the door is closed. In the second picture, taken later, the door is open. Nobody opened the door. The door did not open itself. The door, in fact, did not open at all. What happened? The player seems to try to get into the green bed from different angles but cannot. Imagine the Door is Open (01:54-06:54) The video cuts to Paul in the living room of the Frozen House. –I can't just wait. Thankfully, I have been suddenly inspired by an idea that is, in a way, similar to the idea that brought me to this house. Because that idea involved pretending. Pretending something was there that wasn't there. He stands in front of the bottom right door that he couldn't get into before. And this idea involves pretending that this door right here, this one, is open rather than closed. The Demo indicator appears and the door opens in front of Paul. The footage could possibly be edited after this video, as Paul later mentions that the game saves what he does as demo footage. You can see that it's closed. But what I'm going to do, and what I invite you to do as well, is picture– I'm going to picture in my head that this door is actually open right now. And if I were to pass through this doorway what would happen? I would– would I bump into a door? No, because the door is open, right? I would just keep going into the room that's there. And I happen to know I'm gonna walk in the room right now. Paul walks into the room, which is the bedroom from the beginning of the video. The only differences being there are 11 pieces, the background is black instead of green, the wall is half green half black, there is no right bedside table, and a censor where the windmill was. I'm in the room. I happen to know what this room looks like because I saw it in a demo recording just today. And you can see it too, I assume it will be up on the family Youtube along with this video that I'm recording right now. We can see what the room looks like in that recording. On the right, right, left, left, right side there's a windmill. I don't have it in front of me right now, I should. on the right side there's a windmill. On the left side there's something that Marvin does not bother to look at, but we will be looking at. Paul tries walking himself through the steps he needs to take to inspect the objects on the left table. The video switches between the demo footage showing where he is in the bedroom and what he is actually doing in the living room. He positions himself in front of the table and interacts with it. A large gallery of 15 CDs in picture frames at different angles appears. The one that is selected by default is facing forward. Unfortunately being unable to see what is happening, Paul assumes a text box has appeared and repeatedly presses X. This selects the front facing picture frame, which makes a noise and zooms in as if to be inspected. Paul also takes into consideration that it could not be a text box and begins randomly pressing buttons. He selects different picture frames, which he rotate when they're selected. The demo footage and current footage are overlaid and we can see Paul has made his way into the bathroom. I think I'm definitely being really productive. It's just that we can't really... see it. Cat what're you doing? Stupid. Ow... Yeah. (humming) ...playing this game too fucking much. Okay– Attempt 2 (06:55-10:10) The video cuts to footage of Paul back in the living room being overlaid on top of Demo footage of Paul in the bedroom doorway. And so the windmill isn't there. I think I can– so I get blocked by the– I do get blocked by the beds. And I go up, I think. Oh god, I could be doing this– I shouldn't be doing this while I'm talking. So anyways, what was I... So I've seen– I've actually seen recordings that it made of me from a year ago. And I had not seen, you know, that recording in the time between, so it was holding onto this thing and it only decided a year later to play back. There are also recordings that I assume are stored on the CD or might even be scripted. But in one of the recent videos, this is one that went on the public Youtube, I lost the video. I lost it. I had the audio, the game had the recording. Even– there were two parts to this session. It had both of them, it played them back two different occasions as demo recordings. I got them, but– okay so here's the thing: those demo recordings can be different, alright? They can be different from when I was playing. So when I caught all those pets and it showed the text, that was different from showed up when I was playing. It shared something– it happened to line up perfectly. Same number of text boxes and so forth. And also the music wasn't there in the demo. There can be differences and this is was part of what made it seem reasonable that the door could be open. I'm not saying it wasn't still nuts. Paul is saying that the footage of his supposedly "playing" during the demo in Petscop 13 was actually footage the game saved as a demo recording. Paul then put the audio, from when he recorded that gameplay initially, over the demo footage. Paul proceeds to try navigating the gallery of picture frames. He selects the middle picture and it makes a different noise. Paul loses his place and doesn't know where he is. We cut to Paul in the living room. He says the fifth attempt he made was the rightmost room (that Marvin disappeared into in an earlier video). This time he'll try pushing the bucket into the bedroom. He does, but doesn't know what to do now. Attempt 22 (10:11-15:13) The video cuts to Paul back in the living room with the bucket, and he notes this is attempt 22. He pushes the bucket into the bedroom, then makes his way across the room to the censored part. The bucket appears beside him as does a paint roller. Paul paints the censored part of the room black and he recieves a grey key. He makes his way out of the bedroom. He still cannot see where he is because he counts his steps towards the rightmost room. He unlocks the room and enters it. The demo footage stays black and plays music. Suddenly the Garalina logo shows up, only at a diagonal angle. The title screen shows up and Paul seems unsurprised to be taken here -- possibly implying that there was a cut in the video and Paul reset the game. He goes to his save files, which now only shows one called "Strange situation" with 294 pieces. It, uh, deleted my files. I hope it didn't. Paul loads the remaining file and he is taken to the road outside the Frozen House. There are three signs, one pointing towards the house, one showing a cake, and another showing Care A. There is a yellow balloon and white arrows on the lawn pointing towards the front door. Paul tries walking to the left but the camera doesn't follow him. He returns and enters the house. The Frozen House: November 12 (15:014-24:04) Paul's character is now wearing a rainbow party hat and a yellow balloon. Inside the living room is a cake with five candles and presents. There is another table with a slice of cake, a blue balloon, and pictures of blue TOOL. There is a green and a red calendar on the wall. The background is the same as room 7 in Even Care. A white dialogue box with the blue text appears: "You made it. Happy birthday!" "Why are you covering your face?" "... Oh." Paul: What's that supposed to mean? Paul inspects the cake. "Of course I recognize you." "Those eyes. That nose. That's still you." Paul inspects the table with the slice of cake. "Go ahead and have a slice!" "Oh, don't worry about those." The text seems to refer to the drawings of blue tool under the cake slice. Paul looks at the green calendar to find that November 12 is animated. "I sure hope you've realized by now." "It doesn't matter how long you've been gone. It doesn't matter how much you've changed." "You aren't lost. Stop wandering and come home." November 12 is also animated on the red calendar. Paul thinks the red calendar is for either 1995 or 2017. Paul enters the bedroom and the room dims. The blue texts talks in a black dialogue box: "Care! Are you okay?" "You ran straight into the door! Did you think it was open? ... Aw, poor baby." Paul walks around the bedroom and we can see there are only the two beds and the left end table. He inspects the front of the end table and what appears to be the gallery of picture frames appears on the back wall, only they are all pure black. Paul selects different pictures and rotates them. there is a cut and he exits the menu. There is a new text color that has lower sounds than the blue text. Yellow text: "Where is the disk? Where are the discovery pages?" Paul: Wait a second... The video fades in and out to show the back wall where there is the picture frame gallery. Blue text: "What are you talking about? What disk? Discovery pages?" Yellow text: "... Jill, stop fucking ignoring me. Get in here and show me where that disk is." Paul: Um. Yellow text: "Jill." Blue text: "No, Care, this is Mommy. This is your mommy. Sweetie, I'm right here in front of you. There's no one else here." "What are you looking at? What's over there?" "... Care, can't you hear me? Can't you see me waving? Snap out of it. Care! Where are you going?" The video cuts for a moment but comes back to the same place, where Paul stands in front of the bedside table. I think... I think... I think that was based off of a conversation that I had last year on my birthday. If it wasn't just a coincidence, then that means I'm... getting pranked? But I don't know how that magic trick works exactly. Paul leaves the bedroom and the game freezes. I have to call Jill... right now The Basement (24:05-27:04) The video cuts back to the loading menu in the title screen. I feel very weird. Paul loads "Stange situation". He is taken back to the Frozen House on November 12. So, through Google, I asked the internet how might one rewrite to a CDR. And the internet's response to that question was, "You idiot. You fucking idiot, what're you doing. Some things you can't rewrite." Paul enters the house and goes into the right room. There is a secret loading screen that shows the extended dirt patch in Wavey and Randice’s room in Even Care. The same background in Wavey and Randice’s room is used in the background of the November 12 version of the Frozen House. The room is dark. After a moment, a computer, desk, and a chair loads into the room. So I'm in the garage now. Paul inspects the computer. It is opened on a webpage that has pictures of Petscop. It is mostly illegible, but the the front page seems to say "Petscop Discovery Pages". The computer tower has a symbol and the word TARNACOP. Paul clicks through the computer to show different still pictures of website's pages. This is '''the '''website. For some reason it's in the game on a computer screen. But yeah this is it. And this is the Your Child page, judging by all the text. Wish I could read it. The Your Child page continues for a few pictures. Jesus. The next page displays a picture of a blue tool. This is a different page. I have no idea what's going on anymore. What even is this? The last picture is a full screen of the player character in the Newmaker Plane. Paul leaves the garage and reenters the bedroom. The screen dims a bit and a blank dialog box appears, with a black background like the previous. Paul ends the episode with: Fuck. Theories Paul's main save renamed itself to "Strange situation". This is the same name of a psychological procedure used to observe attatchment relationships between a child and their caregiver. "Tarnacop", the word on the garage computer tower, is Romanian (târnăcop) for pickaxe or mattock. If Paul is in fact getting pranked, and nothing supernatural has occurred, then the game may be reading some of its dialog from the memory card rather than the CD. The prank would work by creating a hacked save file with the special dialog in it and the frozen house unlocked, then copying it to Paul's memory card, overwriting all the Petscop data already there. Video